


Review: Martin Freeman as "Richard III"

by bakerstreetgirl



Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: London, Review, Theatre, Trafalgar Studios, Trafalgar Transformed, martin freeman - Freeform, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetgirl/pseuds/bakerstreetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Review of Martin Freeman's "Richard III" at Trafalgar Studios in London for Trafalgar Transformed.<br/>The show runs from 1 July to 27 September 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Review: Martin Freeman as "Richard III"

**Author's Note:**

> This review was written for and first published on [fernwehandwanderlust.org](http://fernwehandwanderlust.org). Copyright C. Kaufmann/bakerstreetgirl.
> 
> Photo by Marc Brenner. More pictures from the production on the website.

Jamie Lloyd’s production of Richard III, set during Britain’s 1979 “Winter of Discontent” and starring Martin Freeman, is theatre at its finest.

The Shakespeare classic, re-imagined for Season Two of Trafalgar Transformed, is a bold and energetic Cold War-style thriller, set in a dystopic Britain, in the midst of a military coup during a time of great political upheaval between the Houses of York and Lancaster.

 

The small space of Trafalgar Studios’ Studio One provides an intimacy that ensures the play is experienced by the audience, rather than watched passively. Richard III is famously one of Shakespeare’s bloodiest plays. So bloody and bold about the deaths, in fact, that they all take place on stage – and a splashzone (rows A-C) had to be established.

Martin Freeman ( _Sherlock, The Hobbit, Fargo_ ) in the title role of Richard III, shows off just how brilliant and versatile he is. His performance as the scheming Duke of Gloucester is phenomenal and he plays with the force of someone to be reckoned with. Simultaneously funny and terrifying, he understands full well how to use the tiniest expression and gesture to the greatest effect and he has impeccable comic timing.

Richard, (who suffered from scoliosis in real life), walks with a limp to get sympathy when it suits him, sports a hump and has no use of his right arm. Yet, he is a commanding presence, very agile and energetic during his fight scenes with more than one unexpected leap onto and over the conference desks that form the centre of the set. Even in scenes during which he doesn’t speak, he holds the audience’s attention.

Richard is witty, manipulative and downright schizophrenic, and Martin Freeman knows how to wander the fine line between mild-mannered and menacing with an ever-present undercurrent of rage. So when he locks eyes with the audience and lays out his murderous plans, he creates a very chilling atmosphere indeed.

The production also benefits from a superb supporting cast. Maggie Steed as spurned Queen Margaret is an ever-present reminder of the prophecy of doom, while Gina McKee as Queen Elizabeth portrays a headstrong woman slowly and heartbreakingly falling apart and into despair due to Richard’s manipulations.

The performance on 26th July 2014 featured Alasdair Buchan, instead of Mark Meadows, as Clarence and Lord Mayor and he gave a very sympathetic performance of the betrayed royal brother.

By using 70s technology, clever integration of audio cues to transition from live action to soliloquies, microphones for public speeches and debates as well as television transmissions to round up the plot, Richard III becomes a very relatable play for younger audience members, despite Shakespeare’s original dialogue.

Standing ovations for the entire cast and crew were well and truly deserved. This is Shakespeare how it should be played, and it will definitely stay with you.

Conclusion: Funny, terrifying and brilliant. Theatre as bold, energetic and intimate as it should be!

Rating: ♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> This review was written for and first published on [fernwehandwanderlust.org](http://fernwehandwanderlust.org). Copyright C. Kaufmann/bakerstreetgirl. 
> 
> Feel free to check out the blog and follow. Blog Love, Likes and Follows are always welcome! 
> 
> I'm a journalist, so this is what I do in real life, and for once, it overlapped with my fandom. I've been a Martin Freeman fan since The Office.
> 
> I went to the performance on 26th July 2014 and I am in no way affiliated with the theatre, cast or crew. 
> 
> A review of Benedict Cumberbatch's Hamlet will follow in August 2015.


End file.
